


I'm With You

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, but not for long, engaged Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly has doubts about Tom, but never about Sherlock.





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).

> Inspired by the Fictober 2019 prompt afteriwake sent me -- “I’m with you, you know that.” I have to admit that Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You" was also an inspiration.
> 
> Dedicated to afteriwake for all the encouragement she's given me and also to MizJoely, who's under the weather.

Molly forced herself not to glance at the clock on the mantle as she politely listened to her fiancé talk about his dull work, his dull friends, and his even duller plans for their honeymoon. _A week at a hotel in London. We’re not even leaving the city! And if he thinks that his lovemaking skills are enough to keep me from getting bored with nothing to do but him, he’s out of his tree. _Not wanting her irritation with Tom to show, she excused herself, saying she needed some fresh air.

Tom waved her off while he talked about his company’s latest press statement. Rolling her eyes, Molly grabbed her coat and headed out the front door of Tom’s oh-so-dull house, only to find herself in a rainstorm.

_Well, it fits my mood._ Pulling her compact umbrella out of her pocket, she opened it and started walking down the street, ignoring the rain, the traffic (both foot and car), and everything else as she thought about the situation she’d stupidly gotten herself into.

_Admit it, Molly – you’re engaged to the wrong man._

_Yeah, well, it’s not like the right one is_\- Her thoughts were cut off when the subject of them stepped in her path, grinning at her surprised squeak.

“Sherlock! Don’t scare me like that!” She smacked his Belstaff-clad shoulder but he just chuckled.

“I had to do something – I called your name three times.”

“Oh, sorry… I was lost in thought.”

“Obviously,” he said as he gently took the umbrella from her and offered her his arm. “Shall we? Where are you headed? Back to the party?”

“God, no,” Molly muttered as she took his arm and they continued walking. “I had to get out of there. John said you were on a case.”

“Just finished.” Sherlock didn’t say anything for a moment. “You’re having second thoughts.”

“More like fifth or sixth thoughts,” she admitted.

He stopped walking and stepped in front of her, the look on his face the same as it had been when he said he hoped she’d be happy. “I’m with you,” he murmured. “You know that, don’t you, Molly Hooper.” It wasn’t a question. “Whatever you decide to do, whether you marry Meat Dagger or not, I’m on your side.”

She couldn’t help a giggle at his name for her fiancé. The look on his face told her that if she did marry Tom, Sherlock would indeed support her and he’d do it with a broken heart.

_No, former fiancé now._

Taking a deep breath, Molly held up her left hand and removed Tom’s ring. Sherlock wasted no time taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, his plush lips so soft against her skin and she couldn’t wait to feel them against her own lips.

But first, they had a dinner party to upend.


End file.
